La Revelación del Mausoleo
by SpicaNardi
Summary: Para buscar una verdad oculta, una Amazona de Plata lo arriesga todo, incluso su vida... Oneshot especial basado en el manga y en parte, del anime. Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos.


_Advertencia: Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada/Toei Animation. Usados por la autora en este fic sin ánimo de lucro. Inspirado en el episodio donde Aquila no Marin le confiesa a Ophiucus no Sheena su visita a Star Hill. ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba: Orgullosamente plagiado por Indígena (Es que es tan bueno). Es broma, es broma._

**La Revelación del Mausoleo.**

Le faltaba unos pocos centímetros para llegar. Resentía de sus heridas en las extremidades y en el costado izquierdo, debido a una roca desprendida que la golpeó duramente, Marin no cejaba en su empeño de llegar a la cumbre del Mausoleo de los Patriarcas, ubicado al lado de Star Hill. Desde hacía un tiempo, alguien la había impulsado a ir a ese lugar, aunque ella sabía que ese lugar era sagrado; sólo el Gran Patriarca y dos santos dorados tenían acceso a ese lugar: Los Santos de Aries y Libra. Sin embargo, debido a ese llamado onírico, decidió de una vez transgredir las reglas y saber por qué el mausoleo aparecía en sus sueños.

Estuvo a punto de resbalarse, pero logró sostenerse. Intentaba no mirar abajo, pero sabía que la muerte estaba rondando por allí. Antes de escalar, alcanzó a ver algunos infortunados: unos habían muerto al resbalarse en la escarpada y otros habían sido asesinados por los guardias y arrojados al vacío. Pero ella no tenía miedo: Así tuviera que enfrentarse a muerte a los guardias, no le importaba. Necesitaba la razón de ese llamado. El _por qué_.

Finalmente pudo llegar y de inmediato elevó su cosmoenergía para defenderse; para sorpresa suya, vio que nadie custodiaba el lugar. Hasta donde sabía, siempre debía haber dos guardias que protegieran la entrada para evitar que algún enemigo profanara la tumba de los Antiguos Patriarcas del Santuario. Pero no era así esta vez. Se acercó y se paralizó al ver la huella de una mancha de sangre en una de las paredes. ¿Acaso los habían asesinado? ¿Alguien entró antes que ella al mausoleo? Trató de serenarse y evitar que los nervios la traicionaran. Las probabilidades de que fuera una trampa se hacían cada vez mayores. Así que tomó valor, entrando de una vez por todas al mausoleo.

El ambiente era frío y perturbador y aunque Marin seguía luchando por conservar la calma, cada vez sentía más ganas de salir de allí rápidamente. Pero ya era tarde; había tomado una decisión y debía perseverar en seguir adelante. De pronto, sintió otra vez ese cosmo. El que la llamaba en sus sueños. Provenía de la cámara del fondo. La amazona de plata corrió mientras sentía más cercano esa cosmoenergía tan poderosa, pero tan lúgubre. Y al final llegó al origen: La cámara donde se hallaba el cuerpo del Gran Patriarca. Lo más sorprendente, era que su cuerpo no se había corrompido todavía, así hubiera pasado más de diez años desde su muerte; su rostro parecía tan sereno, pero reflejaba algo de sufrimiento. Y emitía ese cosmo…

Marin no conoció bien al anterior Patriarca, pero había oído muchos rumores sobre él; decía que había sobrevivido a una guerra santa de hacía más de dos centurias y que Atenea, en recompensa, le dio el don de la eterna juventud y la larga vida, por haber luchado hasta el final a su lado. Que era uno de los habitantes más viejos del Santuario aparte del famoso Antiguo Maestro que habitaba en China, en la Montaña de los Cinco Picos. Y que nadie había visto su rostro… Hasta ahora.

De pronto, sintió que alguien estaba detrás del lecho de muerte del Patriarca. Era una luz, que crecía más y más hasta tomar figura humana. Marin se preparó para cualquier eventualidad, pero luego quedó más atónita. Era el Patriarca en persona, en una forma espectral de color azul.

—¡Maestro! —exclamó, mientras se hincaba respetuosamente, con un temor que nunca había sentido.

Él la contempló durante unos segundos.

—Si no me equivoco, yo fui bastante explícito en afirmar que las amazonas tenían ciertas restricciones en el Santuario. Y el acceso al Mausoleo de los Patriarcas era una de ellas. Espero que me des una buena razón para justificarte.

—Yo, no fue mi intención —la amazona respondió nerviosamente— Sólo quería… quería… saber por qué _usted_ me ha llamado.

La expresión severa del Patriarca se tornó en una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Por lo veo, fuiste la única que me pusiste atención, aparte de Mu y Dohko. Los demás creyeron que era su imaginación o alguna alucinación por estar todo el día entrenando sin descanso, sin comer o dormir, como lo ha decretado mi "sucesor". Tienes una mente despierta, niña.

—No comprendo… ¿Por qué yo? Apenas me he convertido en Amazona. Mis sentidos no pueden ir más allá de un santo de plata.

—¿Por qué te subestimas, amazona? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Desafiando las Leyes del Santuario, llegaste hasta aquí. Tus sentidos están desarrollados más allá; otra cosa es que te estés limitando a ti misma, sólo porque tu maestro o compañeros te lo digan.

Marin agachó la cabeza. Era cierto que las amazonas y aspirantes tenían muchas más limitaciones que incluso los aspirantes a santos. Empezando por la máscara de metal que tenían que colocarse, para demostrar su desprecio por su lado femenino. Además, sólo podían ir a ciertos sitios y ni siquiera podían presentarse ante el Patriarca en persona. Un intermediario se encargaba de escucharlas y luego volvía con la decisión del supremo sacerdote de Atenea.

—Patriarca.

—Viniste aquí a ver la verdad, amazona. Y la verás, con tus propios ojos. Pero tendrás que hacer algo.

Ella no se movió.

—Quítate la máscara.

—Pero… El juramento… —Marin recordó lo que hizo cuando fue aceptada como aspirante a guerrera del Santuario; el ritual del Juramento de las Amazonas, cuyas condiciones, aparte de jurar lealtad a Atenea y a la Orden Sagrada de las Ochenta y Ocho Constelaciones, eran entre otras, de nunca quitarse la máscara ni siquiera en peligro de muerte. "La máscara es la muestra nuestro eterno agradecimiento y lealtad hacia la diosa de la sabiduría; vivir y morir por ella, por su causa y justicia…"

—Es la única manera. No hay de otra. Te he elegido de todas las amazonas, porque sé que eres digna de saber la verdad. Pero es la única condición…

La amazona no hizo nada.

—¿Y bien?

Marin dejó escapar un suspiro. Acercó su mano y lentamente se retiró la máscara de su rostro, para después dejarla caer al suelo.

—Gracias —dijo Shion —Y habrá otra condición que cumplirás, pero lo sabrás tú misma a su tiempo.

El espectro se desvaneció y un torbellino de luces giró alrededor de ella. De repente, el mausoleo desapareció y Marin vio como se formaban imágenes frente a sus ojos. Vio a Star Hill, vio al Antiguo Patriarca. Vio a Saga de Géminis frente a él y oyendo como el Patriarca había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza y la razón por la cual no lo nombró su sucesor. Vio la mano de Saga clavarse en el pecho del maestro. Vio la metamorfosis que sufrió, sus ojos rojos, su cabello grisáceo y su rostro lleno de maldad pura…

Verdad. Maldad. Muerte. Todos conectados entre sí. Mu y Dohko lo soportaron. Ella no…

* * *

Cuando Marin despertó, descubrió que estaba en su cabaña. No recordaba nada desde aquella revelación hasta ahora. ¿Quién la había traído desde el Mausoleo hasta su hogar, sin haberla querido matar por transgredir una regla del Santuario?

Se percató que tenía su rostro descubierto. Se acordó de su máscara, que debió quedarse en el Mausoleo. Ahora era peor: Si alguien se enteró de su estancia en ese lugar, se darían cuenta que fue una amazona. Pensaba que debía hacer, cuando vio su máscara en la mesa de noche. No supo que decir. La tomó y suspirando, como si hubiera recuperado un objeto muy valioso, la tomó entre sus manos y luego, se lo colocó.

Salió y sintió la suave brisa marina que recorría el Santuario cuando hacía un buen día. Por primera vez, no sintió ese cosmos que la llamaba insistentemente, sino más bien, sentía calma absoluta. Había tenido una revelación, pero por el momento debía callarla. Con tan sólo enterarse alguien que fue al mausoleo, era una condena segura.

De pronto, oyó el llamado de un guardia a lo lejos.

—¡Marin! ¡Phaeton exige tu presencia! ¡Esa maldita fundación del demonio trajo a otro mocoso para ser aspirante a santo de bronce! Si es que no muere primero… —añadió burlón.

La amazona de plata miró hacia el lugar del Mausoleo por última vez. Luego, se marchó.

**Fin **


End file.
